


Leather Jacket

by moonlightxx



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxx/pseuds/moonlightxx
Summary: The day Clay wore one of Tony's leather jackets brought a whole new side of himself he never knew was there.





	Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short PWP of Clay wearing Tony's jacket and Tony having a strong reaction to it because was very needed.

Tony didn't particularly thought of himself as possessive person, that was just too strong of a word. He didn't want people to be possessive of him, so he wasn't possessive of the people he dated. He was protective though, overprotective according to Clay, but he couldn't help it. It was just part of him to want to make sure Clay was good and had everything he needed. 

The day Clay wore one of Tony's leather jackets brought a whole new side of himself he never knew was there. 

He had spent the night in Clay's house that day. Clay's parents, in special his dad, seemed to love him and trust him. He was supposed to sleep in the guest room though, he knew by then there was no way his parents didn't knew they were fucking in every free moment they had, they weren't subtle, but it didn't meant they would like to hear their son getting fucked the room next to them. So Tony held back, he was a responsible boyfriend, the type the parents loved. He did sneak into Clay's room but the only thing he did was spoon him and sleep. It was hard, since Clay got confidence enough with time and gained experience, he became a huge teaser. Tony probably should see it coming but he didn't. Would start off innocent, small touches here and there that made him wonder if was on purpose or not. Clay became bolder and daring with time, grabbing his thigh while out in public when people weren't looking, rubbing himself against Tony to get him going. So was not a surprise when Clay started to move around, rubbing his ass against Tony's front, making him immediately hard, whimpering a little just the way that got Tony feeling so hot he just wanted to rip off both of the clothes and fuck his boyfriend so hard he would be feeling it the next day. 

He didn't though, he just held Clay's hips, making him stop and told him to sleep. Tony would bet that he had that cute pout going on right on that moment even though he couldn't see. Clay did stop moving and they slept. By morning Tony sneaked out to the guest room. He couldn't sleep anymore, he played on his phone until seemed like a good time to get up, he changed into the clothes of the day and went downstairs. Clay's mom was in the kitchen, making breakfast. 

“Good morning, Tony. Breakfast is almost ready. Could you please go wake up Clay?” Tony was about to turn around and head upstairs when Clay appeared. Tony's jaw went slack, he couldn't stop staring. Clay had a dark jeans on, white plain shirt. But wasn't that. Was the jacket. He had a leather jacket that definitely belonged to Tony on. It was a little big on the area of the biceps and also a bit short since Clay was taller. But he looked _good_. Too fucking good, so good was unfair. 

Trying not to have a boner while in the same room than Clay's parents turned out to be harder than he first thought. He couldn't stop stealing glances at Clay. He was acting as if everything was normal but Tony knew Clay for a really long time, besides the fact they were dating for months. He knew him enough to know he definitely knew what he was doing to Tony even if he didn't act like it. 

Their ride to school Clay kept his hand on Tony's thigh the whole way until they arrived. Tony had to stop himself to turn around and find somewhere private.

“So, I'll see you after class?” Clay smiled innocently. 

“Yes, of course.” Tony’s hands were itching to just reach out, touch Clay's pale skin, leave marks even though he wasn't the type to do so, at least not where people could see. 

Tony couldn't focus on any of his classes, dick half hard whenever he remembered how fucking hot Clay looked in his jacket. When the bell rang and classes were over, Tony practically run, going to outside, already finding Clay by his car. 

Tony didn't touch Clay like he usually would, knowing he would end up giving all the students around them a show. He thought of drive somewhere but he wanted space, his house would be empty for the next two hours or so and he would enjoy every moment of it. 

The ride to Tony's home was quiet, the tension building, for the couple of glances he shared with Clay he could tell he was just as desperate as him. 

When they arrived at Tony's house, Clay’s hands were already on him, pulling him close and kissing him. Tony's hands immediately went to Clay's hips, for a second forgetting that they were not inside and any noise neighbours could see them. 

“We should get inside before we give the neighbours a even bigger show.” Tony murmured against Clay's lips. Clay didn't stopped clinging onto Tony and kissing his neck even while the Latino boy tried to open the door. When they got inside, Clay tried to get them to the couch but Tony knew was a bad idea, if anyone got home they would caught them in the act, besides the lube was in his room.

“Wait, let's do it in my room, I'm sure you don't want one of my brothers walking in on us. Again.” That seemed to sober Clay enough that he let go, they went upstairs fast. Tony locked the door as soon as they stepped in. Taking his shirt off and pants and underwear. Clay was about to take the jacket off, eager to get naked too.

“No, don't take anything off, especially the jacket. Go to the nightstand, drop your pants and bend over.” Tony's voice was rough and scratchy, like it haven't used in awhile. Clay's face was flushed, hair messy, he already looked fucked out even though they didn't even start. 

Clay did just as Tony said, dropping his pants and bending over. Tony got the lube and condom. Kneeling to be leveled up with Clay's cute little ass. He kissed one cheek, then the other. Then he grabbed both cheeks, pulling them apart, Clay whimpered, Tony moved, first kissing Clay's hole lightly, watching it twitch, then he licked, hearing Clay moan breathless. Clay was very hesitant at being rimmed at first, with time he was more open to the idea and now Tony knew how much he enjoyed it. Tony continued to lick around it, just to tease Clay like he has been teased since the previous day. When he thought Clay had enough, already moving his ass back, trying to get Tony's tongue to penetrate his entrance, the Latino actually fucked his tongue in, not getting very far but enough to get Clay sobbing, moving his ass back faster. Tony continued to move his tongue in and out, then licking around the puckered skin, Clay started trembling and Tony knew he was close, he stopped, quickly applying lube on his fingers. 

Tony wasn't fast preparing Clay to take him, after all he never wanted to hurt him, doesn't matter how hard his cock was. He avoided Clay's prostate, knowing he was so close. 

By the time Clay was ready and the head of Tony's cock was pressed against his tight entrance, Tony knew he wouldn't last long. He wasn't slow, he waited until Clay seemed relaxed and then started moving. He put his hands against the nightstand, using it as leverage, snapping his hips and pounding inside Clay's willing body, Clay was letting out little _“ah ah ah ah”_ , moving himself back, trying to give it as good as he was getting. The sight of Clay's ass, his cock going in and out of him, and the fact he was still wearing his jacket made Tony reach his climax, he shoved his face on Clay's shoulder, biting down, moving his hips, riding out his high. His hand went to Clay's cock, tugging it a couple of times before Clay was squeezing him impossible tight and coming with a shout. 

Tony didn't even know how they managed to get on his bed, he felt weak, legs wobbly, but they did it. Clay laughed a little, breathless. 

“If I knew you'd have such a strong reaction seeing me wear your jacket I would have done it forever ago.” Tony looked at Clay's flushed happy face. “I definitely should wear it often now.” 

Oh no, Tony was already suffering and anticipating it, thinking of all the future boners he would have to hide from the people around them. 

“You're such a tease.” Tony turned around, pining Clay on the bed, kissing him while Clay laughed happily against his mouth. 

The end.


End file.
